


Love Me Sisi!

by GigglySquiggily



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Impey just wants love!, Post route fic, Puppy Love, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigglySquiggily/pseuds/GigglySquiggily
Summary: After another failed attempt to get Sisi to like him, Impey gets depressed. Cardia decides to cheer him up.
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 3





	Love Me Sisi!

Impey let out a rather theatric groan as he flopped down beside Cardia, face buried in the pillows at another failed attempt to get Sisi to like him. It seemed no matter what Impey did, the tiny dog had this strange dislike towards the redhead! Was it because he always smelled like machine oil? Was he too loud? Did Sisi think he was an idiot?

“I don’t get it! I’ve tried everything to get Sisi to like me! What am I doing wrong?” The engineer groaned dramatically, turning his head to face his lovely girlfriend. “Cardia! How do you do it? What’s the secret to making Sisi love me?”

The poisonous girl looked up from her book, a thoughtful expression on her face as she thought back to her and Sisi’s first meeting. “Hm…you know, I don’t think I did anything too special. I think Sisi just likes me.” She grimaced slightly at Impey’s muffled whine, and gave him a soft smile. “But I’m sure Sisi will come around to you, Impey! You’re such a lovely person!”

Impey gave Cardia a soft smile, though there was a tinge of sadness in it as he laid his face back into the pillows. The girl smiled sadly and reached out, running her gloved hands through the loose strands of his braid. She may not be able to touch him with bare hands, but she could still provide him with some comfort.

Almost immediately, Impey jerked, a startled sound escaping his lips. Cardia quickly withdrew her hand, eyes wide with fear. “Oh no! Did I hurt you?” She asked. Did her gloves have a hole in them? “Huh? N-No! You’re fine!” Impey quickly reassured her, his cheeks flushing a noticeable pink as he laughed sheepishly. “Erm…I’m ticklish.” He admitted.

Cardia blinked, feeling herself relax. Good, she didn’t hurt him…wait. “You’re ticklish?” She asked, blue eyes alight with new curiosity as she looked at him. “Well, yes. Just a little- Cardia? Why are you looking at me like that?” Impey asked, eyes widening when Cardia crawled closer to him on the bed, reaching out her gloved hand. “You’re ticklish here, right?” She asked, poking at the back of his neck once more, making the engineer jump. “Where else are you ticklish?”

“Cardia! Hohohohoohoohld ohohohohohon!” Impey yelped, laughing helplessly as his girlfriend brought her hands to his sides, carefully pressing her fingers gently into his ribs. Impey let out a startled squeak and immediately began wriggling about, trying his best to escape. “Hehehehahhahah! Pleehehahhahahse it tihhihihiickles too muhuhuhuhch!” He yelped, his cheeks warming an even deeper red than his hair. Cardia giggled and pulled away, only to squeal when Impey pounced. “Haha! Leheht’s see if yohour’e ticklish!” He cheered, reaching towards her sides.

Now, Cardia had seen tickle fights before. She has read them in books and has watched Impey more than once take down Victor and Lupin. She herself never experienced it until now. Almost immediately she let out a stream of giggles, squirming about as Impey’s large hands left no part of her waist untouched. “Ihihihihimpey!” She squeaked, earning a warm smile from the redhead above her. “Hehe! Take this, Cardia!” He teased, keeping his touch gentle. He was just about to go for her stomach when a small, yet powerful force slammed into his back, sending him flying into the bed. “Ah! H-Hey! Sisi! Wahahhaahhahahahhahahhahah! Impey immediately began giggling when the dog attacked him, licking his face and ears with a fresh vigor. “Ahahahhaha! Sihihhihihisi! Ihihihihihm nohoohohot fohoohohod!”

Cardia laughed alongside her boyfriend, reaching out and adding to his tickle torment with her own attack. “EHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHA! C-CAHAHHAHRDIA! S-SIHIHIHIISI! PLEHEHHEHEHHASE!” Impey pleaded curling up in a loose ball of defeat. Finally both his tormentors stopped, leaving the engineer flushed and breathless. “Ehehe…hehe…heh.” He giggled sleepily, making Cardia smile.

“Hey, look at that!” She whispered suddenly, pointing down at Impey’s hip. Sisi had seemed to tire himself out, and was now snuggled up against the redheaded inventor. Impey’s tired smile renewed with childlike glee, and he looked up at Cardia with a breathtaking grin. “Sisi loves me! We did it!” He reached out and gently took her gloved hand. “Thank you, my dear princess. I couldn’t do this without you.”

Cardia considered briefly if she should argue her lack of real assistance, but decided against it at Impey’s sleepy smile. She gave his hand a squeeze before laying back in bed, closing her eyes and joining her two favorite boys for an afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://giggly-squiggily.tumblr.com/
> 
> Heyo! This is one of the many fics I've written for Code Realize! (Because this series needs more tickle fics!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
